


Beloved Bento

by ParallelPenguins



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Person Perspective, Kissing, and then suddenly not so sweet at all, lunch sharing, pretty sweet, so very sorry for that, this is probably more depressing then I wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelPenguins/pseuds/ParallelPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko didn't expect to fall in love with Sayaka. She just wanted to eat her lunch. She never really saw any of this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Bento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



> Many thanks to VampirePaladin, who beta'd this fic and generally helped me with ideas and what not. I couldn't have done this with out her.
> 
> I caught the most nasty stomach bug while working on this. I so wanted to get more done, fill some other prompts, but this is all the flu would let me do. I feel very bad about that. Depressing as it is, I hope it makes your holidays a bit brighter, if in a "ouch, right in the feels" kind of way.
> 
> Also, I've only seen the anime. I know there are audio plays and what not, but I haven't been able to get around to enjoying them as of yet so this is based solely off what I know/remember from the show. You can treat it as another one of the timelines if you like. :)

The sun was bright the first time I met you, and it glared down on my like I'd said something to offend it. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but my pockets were empty of food and my stomach wouldn't let me alone about it. Everything bothers me when I'm out of something to munch. You gotta have your nosh, gotta! Anyway, the first time we me it was bright and hot and I was looking for some where I could score some food, and a cool place to make light work of it. I was walking past a school, tall and gleaming in the sunlight. School kids always have some spare edibles, so I made my way onto the school grounds. I'm not far off from their age anyway, so everyone probably thought I was a transfer student, or visiting a friend or something.

I found you on the roof, in the far corner, behind one of the air conditioners. You had your knees up to your chest, face buried in your arms. Your hair was a striking blue and the way the sunlight shined on it made me think of the ocean. Your lunch was just out there for the taking. I could've just snuck up and taken it. Normally I would have, but you looked so sad. Instead I walked over to you and sat down beside you. It made you jump.

"Hey. Your lunch looks good."

"W-who are you?"

"You sure have lots of it."

"What?"

"Your lunch. You gonna eat all that?" I pointed to the box unwrapped at your feet. There was enough for two there and it was so cute the way it was set out. The sausages were cut to look like little octopi. It made my mouth water.

"You can have it." I could have sworn I heard you wrong.

"Wh- all of it?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry anymore any way." There were tears in your eyes. You looked away and down and somehow it made my heart ache. I still can't believe what I said next.

"How's about we share it? You can't go without lunch. It's not good for you." I picked up the lunch and pulled one of the octopus-shaped sausages out of it with the toothpick that was stuck in its top. I offered it out to you.

"Who ever made this sure took their time with it. This sausage even has a face carved in it." I held it up and twirled it in my fingers making some silly noise. It made you smile. You reached up and took the sausage from me.

"I'm Miki Sayaka. What's your name?" You nibbled at one of the cut legs of the sausage-octopus.

"Kyouko. Did someone make this for you?" I shoveled some rice into my mouth. It tasted as much like heaven as rice could.

"I made it."

"You make amazing food." My eyes were wide. You smiled, and that's when the bell rang. You got up and dashed for the door, leaving me with the food you'd clearly spent time and care on.

 

The second time I met you, Sayaka, you were standing on a bridge looking down at the water, your face blank. I made sure I wouldn't spook you as I approached. 

"Hey, thanks for your lunch the other day." I pulled your lunch pack out from my bag. "Who'd you make that for?"

You jumped, but after a moment you took the lunch pack from me. You brushed her hair from her eyes, and they had a sparkle to them, as if you'd recently been crying.

"I made it for... It doesn't matter." You didn't look very happy. You thanked me for returning your dish and then walked away. I thought about following you, but my stomach growled and I decided food was a better idea.

 

The third time I met you, Sayaka, you finally had a smile on your face. You were walking down the street on a cool evening with someone I could only assume was your friend. I didn't want to interrupt, but you were walking right into the path of a witch I was hunting. I wasn't sure what to do. I had startled it out of its nest. It was barrelling down the street right for you.

I had no other option. I gave up on the witch, leaving her to any of the other girls who were undoubtedly also hunting her, and I jumped down and picked both of you up in my arms and carried you off out of harm. Of course this scared the hell out of both of you. You were shaking in my arms, Sayaka. It took me hours to explain myself properly. I will regret that day for the rest of my life.

We became friends after that. You often found ways, whether you meant to or not, to get yourself into some sort of trouble and I always had to save you. I guess you felt like you owed me.

We wouldn't be here if you didn't. Walpurgisnacht. The worst possible night. And you are here, holding my broken form in your arms, the witch is looming over us.  
There's nothing left for us now. I reach a very shaky hand up and caress your cheek.

"I never should have shared your lunch that day." I say, with what little voice I have left. You're crying. I wipe the tears from your eyes, and pull you closer.

"I could contract. I could save us." You're pleading with me.

"It'd make no difference. Please, just hold me. Whatever happens I want you to hold me." This makes you cry even harder and I can't stand it. I hate to see you sad.  
So I take your face in both my hands and I pull it down to mine and press my lips, cracked as they are, salty and metallic with blood, to yours. I have never felt more whole in my entire life. You taste like something tropical. I can hear the witch bearing down on us now. I weave my fingers into your hair and deepen the kiss.

There's no other way I'd rather go.


End file.
